


Chance Meeting

by GalaxiesandStars



Category: Doctor Who, Holby City
Genre: Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxiesandStars/pseuds/GalaxiesandStars
Summary: When Ryan and Graham spot a familiar face on the wards, they immediately go to the Doctor. Then they discover that everything isnt what they seem.
Kudos: 4





	Chance Meeting

With the Doctor being busy and Yaz flirting with Nicky, Graham and Ryan were going around the wards, observing the doctors and their patients. As they headed down towards Keller, Graham stopped in his tracks and pulled Ryan with him behind the pillar.

**“What’s the matter, Grandad?”**

**“Shh, she’ll hear you.”**

**“Who?”**

Both peered around the pillar and saw someone very familiar.

**“It’s her. The other incarnation of the Doc.”**

**“Can’t be. She was wearing a suit last time. Besides, if it was her, we would have seen her TARDIS.”**

**“That’s true.”**

Max sensed she was being watched and turned to them, but they ducked out of the way.

**“I don’t think it’s her, Grandad.”**

**“What d’ya mean it’s not her. They’re the spitting image. Maybe she’s undercover, seeking out an alien and doesn’t want to blow it.”**

**“I really don’t think so.”**

As they looked back again, Max was asking for a MRI, LFTs and UETs.

**“I must say it’s very convincing.”**

**“Do you think we should tell the Doctor?”**

**“Yeah, let’s go find her.”**

***

**“What! Are you sure?”**

**“Positive, Doctor. It’s her.”**

**“You can’t be sure of that. Just because it looks like her, doesn’t mean it is her.”**

**“Ryan does have a point, Graham. However, if she sees us, she’s bound to recognise who we are. It wasn’t that long ago that she helped us with the Judoon.”**

Ryan could see that there was no stopping them. The three went back into the hospital to find her. Arriving back on Keller, the Doctor saw her other incarnation talking to a patient. Jauntily making her way towards her, the Doctor could understand what Graham meant.

**“Hello again.”**

Max took no notice of her and carried on talking to the patient. The Doctor was a little confused at this so she tapped Max on the shoulder. She turned around, looking incensed indeed.

**“May I help you?”**

**“Yes, I just want to say thanks for helping us out earlier with the Judoon and showing us your TARDIS. Have you ever thought about travelling us. We could ..."**

**“What on earth are you talking about?”**

**“Y-your TARDIS. I loved the colour of it...”**

**“What TARDIS? What the hell does that mean?”**

The Doctor and Graham quickly realised their error. They stared at Max and Max back at them.

**“Now, if you’re done with playing fantasy, I have a patient to tend to. Excuse me.”**

As Max turned back to her patient, the Doctor just stood there, stunned and embarrassed.

**“Told you, it wasn’t her.”**

**“Shut up, Ryan.”**


End file.
